King of Fighters: Another Day: English Redub Prediction
There was a time that in the 1990s, fighting games such as Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, and Samurai Shodown were starting to get recognition. It was a gay old time, indeed it was! But then in 1994, a new franchise created by SNK wanted to make a name for itself: The King of Fighters. Like with Samurai Shodown, most of those titles were developed by SNK/SNK Playmore, with a few exceptions: King of Fighters 2001, for instance, was made by Korean company Eolith, and was not all well received compared to its predecessors. But what the hell!? Howdy do, fellow Animapredictview Wiki users! I am your leader as always, the Extreme Conquerer, Ouroburos! You never expected to see me making something this soon, now, didja? Me neither! Today, I'll be letting everyone see my English "Redub" prediction for the ONA (Original Net Animation, for those that were too stupid to look it up and/or busy playing Injustice: Gods Among Us... {laughs}), The King of Fighters: Another Day! About the show The King of Fighters: Another Day is a four-episode ONA series produced by Production I.G (alright, my favorite f***ing animation studio's on the loose again!!) and conceived by, of course, SNK. Each episode takes place after the events of King of Fighters: Maximum Impact, the first installment in the KOF franchise to officially enter the 3D foray. Here's what goes down within these four chapters: *Episode 1: Brothers Alba and Soiree Meira (two out of several new characters to debut in the Maximum Impact series) are protecting the citizens of Southtown after the demise of Duke and his gang. *Episode 2: Rock Howard (someone who very rarely is in the KOF games outside of cameo appearances) experiences a nightmare of him fighting Terry Bogard ("Hey, c'mon, c'mon!"). Eventually, he gets into a quarrel with Billy Kane (a henchman of Geese Howard, Rock's father) and Lien Neville (another new character). *Episode 3: K' and Maxima sabotage an underground tunnel system, trying to find information about the "Kyo clones" (characters who had some part in the NESTS Saga of the video games). Leona Heidern, Ralf Jones (first appeared in Ikari Warriors and then later Metal Slug 6 with Clark), and Clark Still (appeared alongside Ralf in said two titles) are sent by Heidern to investigate. *Episode 4: Kyo Kusanagi (the leading character of the KOF franchise) is in pursuit of Ash Crimson (an androgynous dude who first started his run in The King of Fighters 2003. With the exception of the Japan-only King of Fighters Maximum Impact: Regulation "A", he's never made an appearance to the MI timeline before), the one behind Southtown's fire frustration. Alba (the guy from the first episode) assumes Kyo to be the arsonist and fights him. Believe it or not, more things DO happen within these four parts... I am just too apathetic to explain every single one of them. I've seen Another Day and it really isn't worth all the trouble. The way I see it, the ONA's just a lousy excuse to cater to the fanbase... Perhaps if it was more than just four episodes, I would've showed a liking to it a bit more. The fact that it's based off the Maximum Impact games doesn't exactly make things better, and that isn't to say that those installments are bad; just plain dull. First off, the episodes themselves are too short and don't offer any surprises or the like. Second of all, although the animation is pretty good, the visual style chosen is kind of... eh. You can say that it's somewhat similar to Ghost in the Shell in that regard, which is another anime that Production I.G produced... and that's WATCHABLE. Lastly, you're better off watching this ONA in its original language rather than the English dub; the voice talent chosen shows very little emotion in their lines, and some characters sound outright miscast. I bet other voice actors in New Jersey sound better than these people! Holy shit! Redubbing Thoughts Remember when I said that the voice cast displayed little to no emotion if you were watching the English version of KOF: Another Day? In my opinion, they did... and to top it all off, they were the SAME voice actors and actresses used in Maximum Impact and Maximum Impact 2 (known in North America as The King of Fighters 2006). My dream English cast for a series such as this? I'll be different and lean towards... FUNimation Entertainment. Yes, I've heard that they've been getting a bit of flak lately, and I believe it has to do with the fact that most of their English dubs for the anime they license are either; A) Too high in terms of quality, or B) They keep using the same goddamn actors!!!... Wow. I personally don't mind hearing the same voice in, say, four or five shows. Even though it's nice to see that people like Kira Buckland, Jonathan Meza, and Lucien Dodge are being casted in dubs by Bang Zoom! and maybe Studiopolis as of late, having to hear from them in the very beginning's going to be a rocky start. You know what, screw this to Hell! Just so I don't confuse readers any further, here's the credits, everyone. Hope you like it... or not! Redub Cast *Alba Meira: Hiroyuki Satou (Japanese), Jayson Wooley (original English), Jonathan Brooks (Redub) *Soiree Meira: Kouji Haramaki (Japanese), Ed Bishop (original English), Greg Ayres (Redub) *Iori Yagami: Kunihiko Yasui (Japanese), Eric Summerer (original English), J. Michael Tatum (Redub) *Athena Asamiya: Haruna Ikezawa (Japanese), Lily Kong (original English), Trina Nishimura (Redub) *Mai Shiranui: Akoya Sogi (Japanese), Sheryl Stanley (original English), Caitlin Glass (Redub) *Terry Bogard: Satoshi Hashimoto (Japanese), Tony Carrol (original English), Sonny Strait (Redub) *Rock Howard: Eiji Takemoto (Japanese), Mike Lane (original English), Vic Mignogna (Redub) *Billy Kane: Seijirou (Japanese), Marc Donovan (original English), Jason Liebrecht (Redub) *Lien Neville: Fumiko Inoue (Japanese), Claire Caponigro (original English), Brina Palencia (Redub) *K': Yuuki Matsuda (Japanese), Andrew Scott (original English), John Burgmeier (Redub) *Maxima: Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese), Mike Jarmus (original English), Chris Sabat (Redub) *Ralf Jones: Monster Maezuka (Japanese), Scott Casey (original English), Kent Williams (Redub) *Clark Steel: Yoshinori Shima (Japanese), Sean Michaels (original English; not the WWE Hall of Famer... sadly!), Ian Sinclair (Redub) *Kyo Kusanagi: Masahiro Nonaka (Japanese), Andrew Roth (original English), Robert McCollum (Redub) *Ash Crimson: Sonosuke Nagashiro (Japanese), n/a (original English), Scott Freeman (Redub) *Luise Meyrink: Hiroko Tsuji (Japanese), Katrin Biemann (original English), Lydia Mackay (Redub) Further Words Comment, blah blah blah, don't edit without permission, blah blah blah..... Blah! Category:Predictions Category:Anime